


Freighter

by toesohnoes



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank helps Daniel to stop thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freighter

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3214251500/lost-daniel-frank-for-anon).

Frank’s blue eyes sparkle in the dim light, bright where the freighter is dark. The ocean rages around them, but hidden in Frank’s bedroom Daniel doesn’t notice it, not any more. All that he can think of is Frank’s large hands, roaming over his body.

“Just lie back,” Frank advises. “Take it easy.”

Yet that is hard to do, so hard, because every touch of Frank’s mouth as he works his way down is enough to make Daniel shiver and startle. Every muscle is on edge, tense and excited and ready.

It’s still a surprise when Frank swallows him down - it still makes him yelp, as Frank slides down with ease, his mouth so hot and his tongue so wicked. The world goes white behind Daniel’s eyelids and he gives himself over entirely, surrendering rational thought, his most prized possession. He gives it all to Frank, allows himself to collapse into this man’s hands and mouth, and finally manages to float away.


End file.
